Mery X-mus!
by Caliadne
Summary: Dobby a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Harry Potter. C'est grâce à Harry Potter que Dobby est un elfe libre et qu'il reçoit un salaire avec lequel il peut s'acheter des chaussettes. Et cette année, Harry Potter recevra un cadeau exceptionnel, foi de Dobby !


Quand Dobby ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, le dortoir des elfes de maison de Poudlard était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se laissa un instant bercer par les ronflements de ses camarades, puis repoussa son épaisse couverture. Avant de poser ses pieds sur les dalles froides du plancher, il enfila ses nouvelles chaussettes - une verte à pompons sur le pied gauche, une rose à rayures sur le droit. Une tuque dans laquelle il avait percé des trous pour ses oreilles, un kilt que lui avait offert le professeur Dumbledore et un foulard orange vif complétèrent l'ensemble, et c'est paré contre le froid de ce début décembre que l'elfe descendit de sa couchette. Il se pencha pour récupérer un sac qu'il avait rangé sous son lit, puis se fraya un chemin entre les matelas et ses collègues endormis vers la porte.

Le salon des elfes était vide, à cette heure. Dobby entendait l'équipe de cuisine s'activer pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, dans la pièce voisine, mais l'équipe du ménage n'était pas encore levée, et il pouvait profiter de sa solitude. Il s'installa à la table la plus proche du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, agitant ses orteils quand la chaleur les atteignit, puis vida son sac devant lui.

Un livre, deux aiguilles de tricot, et plusieurs pelotes de laine en tombèrent. Il attrapa de justesse la boule jaune avant qu'elle ne tombe de la table, et la posa avec les autres. Avec un soupir d'extase, Dobby contempla un long moment les quatre pelotes colorées posées devant lui : une verte, une rouge, une brune et une jaune. Ses tous premiers achats avec son tout premier salaire. Il était si fier qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, se dit-il en clignant de ses grands yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'un peu plus de deux semaines avant Noël, et il avait du travail à faire ! Il ouvrit devant lui le manuel de tricot moldu que lui avait prêté le directeur la semaine précédente – faisant promettre à l'elfe de maison de lui montrer ses créations un jour – à la page des chaussettes.

— Ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué, se dit-il à voix basse après avoir lu les instructions.

Dobby posa le livre devant lui, s'empara des aiguilles avec ses longs doigts, et se mit au travail.

* * *

><p>Dobby avait tricoté avec succès plusieurs rangées de sa chaussette quand d'autres elfes de maison commencèrent à émerger du dortoir. Ils traversèrent le petit salon vers la cuisine et leur petit-déjeuner, tournant tous la tête vers Dobby en passant devant lui. Certains regards étaient inquiets – la présence de cet elfe habillé de façon si étrange dans leur lieu de travail était pour le moins perturbante –, d'autres étaient perplexes – on ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'un passe-temps pour un elfe de maison –, d'autres encore étaient simplement curieux. Une seule de ses collègues s'approcha de lui, une nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard du nom d'Octavia.<p>

Elle se plaça au bout de la table et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, triturant entre ses longs doigts son uniforme et n'osant pas l'interrompre. Ce ne fut que quand Dobby leva le regard vers elle qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Pourquoi Dobby fait-il tout ça ?

— Dobby prépare un cadeau de Noël pour son ami Harry Potter, répondit-il en bombant le torse.

— L'ancienne maîtresse d'Octavia tricotait beaucoup, mais jamais avec ses mains. Elle ensorcelait les aiguilles, et tout se faisait tout seul.

Dobby baissa les yeux sur son début de chaussette. L'idée de faire ses cadeaux à l'aide de la magie ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il aurait pu, pourtant : en un claquement de doigts, les chaussettes seraient déjà toutes prêtes. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. S'il les faisait autrement qu'à la main, Harry Potter ne sentirait jamais tout l'amour et l'admiration qui avaient été mis dans la confection de son cadeau.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'expliquer tout cela à Octavia : croyant qu'elle avait insulté Dobby, elle s'était confondue en excuses et avait commencé à se diriger vers la cheminée et le tisonnier. Dobby dut laisser tomber ses aiguilles et se précipiter vers elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Il la dirigea alors vers une chaise et, quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, reprit sa place et ses aiguilles.

— Est-ce que Octavia a déjà entendu parler de Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby à l'elfe qui reniflait en face de lui. Dobby le connaît depuis plusieurs années, Harry Potter est un grand ami de Dobby ! Surtout depuis que Harry Potter a aidé à libérer Dobby. C'est grâce à lui si Dobby est un elfe libre !

Octavia écarquilla ses yeux toujours pleins de larmes. Elle n'était à Poudlard que depuis trois semaines, et avait bien entendu parler de ces deux elfes libres qui étaient arrivés quelques jours après elle. Elle avait souvent croisé Winky dans la cuisine, avec son nez toujours rouge, sa jupe brûlée et sa bouteille d'alcool. Mais de Dobby, elle n'avait pour l'instant entendu que des rumeurs : qu'il était payé, qu'il avait des amis chez les sorciers, et le pire, qu'il _aimait_ être libre ! Elle avait bien vu ses vêtements excentriques, mais n'avait jamais cru tout ce que ses nouveaux collègues lui avaient raconté. Comment pouvait-on possiblement croire à l'existence d'un elfe de maison qui se réjouissait d'avoir été renvoyé ?

— Dobby a utilisé son tout premier salaire pour acheter de la laine, continua-t-il, sans remarquer le sursaut d'Octavia quand il dit le mot « salaire ». Et maintenant il tricote un cadeau de Noël pour Harry Potter, parce que Harry Potter en a tant fait pour Dobby !

Octavia le fixait en clignant des yeux, hypnotisée par cet être étrange qui se tenait devant elle, puis baissa le regard vers la création qui, il fallait le dire, était plus jolie que celles de son ancienne maîtresse. Et elle n'aurait pas à se repasser les oreilles cette fois : elle travaillait à Poudlard maintenant, elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait de son ancienne maîtresse !

— C'est un cache-théière ?

Dobby arrêta de tricoter, estomaqué, et souleva son tricot. Il était vrai que c'était un peu large pour une chaussette, mais...

Il remarqua alors qu'Octavia avait encore écarquillé les yeux, et semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Pour éviter une scène telle que celle qui s'était déroulée plus tôt, il dit précipitamment :

— Oui, Harry Potter boit beaucoup de thé.

Il fit mine de lever le nez vers l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux de façon exagérée.

— Oh non, Dobby est en retard !

Il enfourna ses outils à tricot dans son sac, prit le livre sous son bras, et souhaita une bonne journée à Octavia avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir. Celui-ci était vide, maintenant que tous les elfes étaient partis pour leur tâche de la journée. Et Dobby devait se dépêcher à les rejoindre, sinon il finirait par être en retard pour vrai.

Il se pressa alors vers son lit, sur lequel il laissa tomber ses affaires. Il sortit du sac son début de chaussette, et soupira en le contemplant.

— Un cache-théière..., marmonna-t-il.

Dobby songea à ce qu'il faisait habituellement avec des cache-théières, et se glissa le début de chaussette sur la tête, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point, quand même.

La chaussette s'enfilait parfaitement sur son crâne rond.

Il la retira et la replaça dans le sac avec un nouveau soupir, puis poussa celui-ci sous son lit. En se redressant, il s'ébroua, évacuant ses idées noires de son esprit, puis se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir d'un pas énergique.

Il était encore tôt dans le mois ; Harry Potter aurait ses chaussettes pour Noël, et elles seraient parfaites, foi de Dobby !

* * *

><p>Dobby recommença donc pas plus tard que le soir-même. Les elfes de maison qui avaient terminé leur journée venaient se détendre dans le salon, devant le feu ou autour de la table, mais personne ne venait déranger Dobby dans son fauteuil.<p>

Il s'était préparé, cette fois, sortant de son sac _la_ chaussette, celle avec laquelle Harry Potter l'avait libéré, pour lui servir de modèle. Il se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant : comme ça, il serait certain que sa chaussette serait de la taille parfaite pour le pied de son ami. S'il avait encore été chez les Malefoy, il se serait repassé les oreilles pour se punir de sa stupidité, mais cette habitude lui était heureusement passée. Dumbledore serait fier de lui !

Il passa alors les jours suivant à travailler sur sa chaussette, quelques rangées le matin avant d'aller travailler, quelques autres le soir après dîner. Le 15 décembre, il tint enfin devant ses yeux sa première chaussette achevée, verte décorée de petits vifs d'or. Un immense sourire lui barrait le visage, sourire qui s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible, quand Octavia lui dit que sa chaussette était très réussie.

— Mais qu'est-ce que Dobby a fait du cache-théière ? demanda-t-elle.

Dobby marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de fuir vers le dortoir.

* * *

><p>La deuxième chaussette se tricota beaucoup plus rapidement. Même si Dobby rentrait souvent tard – il était de corvée ménage dans les appartements de Severus Rogue ces dernières semaines de l'année 1994, ce qui était toujours une des tâches les plus longues à cause de la quantité énorme de fioles à nettoyer <em>soigneusement<em> –, la paire fut complète le 21 décembre. Le lendemain, il récupéra une feuille de papier brun dans laquelle il emballa soigneusement les chaussettes pour Harry Potter.

Il resta ensuite un long moment assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées sous lui, le petit paquet posé sur ses genoux et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il était si heureux d'avoir fait ce cadeau pour son ami. Si quelqu'un méritait ces chaussettes, c'était bien Harry Potter ! Dobby avait tellement hâte de pouvoir les lui donner, le matin de Noël. Il serait à ce moment le plus heureux de tous les elfes de maison qui aient existé sur la planète.

Dobby descendit alors de son lit pour ranger le paquet dans la boîte qu'il rangeait sous celui-ci. En posant le cadeau avec révérence entre les pelotes de laine, son regard se posa sur sa première tentative avortée. Le cache-théière d'Octavia. Il le prit entre ses longs doigts, le tournant dans tous les sens en réfléchissant à ça qu'il allait en faire. Parce que Dobby n'avait jamais été un elfe de maison gaspilleur. Même chez les Malefoy, quand ceux-ci jetaient à la poubelle un pain à peine entamé sous prétexte que celui-ci était un tout petit peu trop cuit, Dobby allait le repêcher et le donnait à manger aux lapins qui visitaient le parc, ou aux canards du l'étang. Après, il rentrait et se mettait les mains au four, mais jamais il ne regrettait d'avoir nourri les animaux.

Sa décision prise, Dobby s'empara de la pelote verte d'une main, de ses aiguilles à tricot de l'autre, et grimpa à nouveau sur son lit, décidé à terminer le cache-théière. Il déciderait plus tard ce qu'il en ferait.

* * *

><p>Le matin de Noël, Severus ouvrit les yeux alors que les premiers rayons du soleil atteignaient tout juste sa fenêtre artificielle. Il bailla en s'étirant, puis laissa échapper un juron quand il se rappela que le bal de Noël se déroulerait ce soir-là.<p>

— Comme si c'était pas assez de se taper tous ces enfants toute l'année, marmonna-t-il en s'habillant. En plus il faut qu'ils restent tous au château pendant les vacances.

Une fois satisfait que sa robe noire tombait comme il fallait, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement – avec un peu de chance, il serait encore assez tôt pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix dans la Grande Salle – quand son regard fut attiré par un petit paquet posé sur sa table de travail, qui n'avait pas été là, il en était certain, quand il était allé se coucher. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'en approcha lentement, jusqu'à pouvoir lire les mots inscrits sur le papier brun, en grandes lettres enfantines.

« MERY X-MUS! »

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, Severus agita sa baguette vers le paquet. Le papier s'arracha, dévoilant un… _quelque chose_ de laine verte. Le professeur s'en approcha et le souleva du bout des doigts. Il avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

— Ça doit être Hagrid qui a pioché mon nom dans l'échange de cadeaux, cette année, soupira-t-il en rejetant le _truc _sur la table avant de sortir.


End file.
